User talk:DigiSkymin/1
Guess what my name stands for!! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 20:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Happy Editing! You Like Sonic the hedgehog? Me too! I got Sonic Unleashed for christmas! -Metalmanager Hello I don't have many friends on this wiki (2) and I was hoping maybe we could be friends. Wanna meet on Club Penguin? Just tell me you penguin name and where and when you would like to meet!!! PS. I made you a signature!! If you don't like it thats fine. B?ut here it is!!!---- DigiSkymin TALK 2 MEEEE!!!!. Just Copy this and go to your preferances.Pste it an the box that says Signature. Be sure to check off the Raw Signature box!------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 03:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I think I am going to write a letter... To Club Penguin staffs! I'm sick and tired of non-members protesting for more rights, so heres what I'm gonna do:I'll write a letter to the Club Penguin staffs and demand for a non-member only party! I guess it's fair because non-members had wanted to have parties with members for a long time. Please write your opinion down penguins!--DigiSkymin 06:08, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I agree. Non-Members start to get REALLY annoying (No offense intended) when it comes to things members can do but non members cant. For example, the Mad Scientist Lab, Arcade Circle, and every member party there ever was, they block the doors trying to prevent members to come in OR start to yell and protest. I say YES! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 04:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Do you like your signature?------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 05:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the signature Sutec! I'm a little comfused at how to use it though.--User:DigiSkymin 05:49, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok this is how to use it: 1 Copy the signature i made you. 2 Go to your preferances 3 Paste the sigture in the signature box. Be sure to check Raw Signatures only!! Ok, I'll reveal it My name is actually two words. "Digi" stands for digital, and "Skymin" stands for Shaymin Sky Forme. Tricky huh? O M G!!!!!!!!!!!! I MET CADENCE! SHE IS ON SERVER FROSTBITE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!omg omg omg omg omg....I got her background.--DigiSkymin 18:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC0 I met her too, she said my name! -Metalmanager hi Hello, i am Hat Pop, a user also fairly new here. Would you like to meet on Club Penguin? You can pick the zones, i really dont mind which one. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) This is crazy... ANOTHER member related stuff! I can't believe that Bilybob actually thinks that members deserves more rights! Well, I have to admit, members DO make CP more fun, but this is starting to bother me. Isn't CP being a little too cruel?--DigiSkymin 03:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) i know -Gamgee Hello Hello. I don't know you and I want to get to know the wiki's community fairly well. So, hi. I'll see you later. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I wonder... Where has all the ninja invasions gone to? I used to enjoy joining up in random ninja armies as the commander of the army, but now the ninja hideout is always empty! I wish the armies would come back soon. Sniff...--DigiSkymin 01:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Boiler Member Party Nice! Remember it's not the 24th it's the 25th! Just making sure you know! Sharkbate 02:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party Just making sure you remember about the member party in the Boiler Room tomorrow (January 25th)! Hope to see ya there! Sharkbate 23:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) meet Do you think we could meet on Cp on the 25 maybe 4:30 Cp time? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok! Which server?--User:DigiSkymin Member Party It's time! Meet me on Sleet in the Boiler Room now! Party Time! See ya soon, Sharkbate 13:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) dont forget Dont forget, today 4:30 CP time on Zone Sleet. Hope to see you there! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 19:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Facts Wow...We have the same the same interests! *I like Sonic The Hedgehog and I hate Mario! *I'm a Ninja! *One of my favourite games (just like you) Is DJ3K! *And some I can't remember (I'm tired ^.^) --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 19:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thats totally sweet! Another Mario hater?! Hurray! I'm not the only one...sniff--User:DigiSkymin What in the world?! Ok, I ordered a series two red pajama CP toy, it came...without a code on the back!!!!Grrrrrr! I'm so mad right now! I think it's just a manifacture problem, but the company haven't send me any emails yet!--~~User:DigiSkymin The best way to get codes is to enter coin code contests on blogs, but, you can't tell if they are series 2 or series 1. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 19:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know, but my luck just stinks. everytime I enter a contest, I lose.--User:DigiSkymin Well, I could enter and if I win I give you the prize! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 20:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Really?! Thank you so much Metal! You rock!--User:DigiSkymin I accept the friend invation! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 20:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Great! Thanks Metal! Maybe we can meet on CP right now, on server Sleet, so that maybe we can meet up with Hat Pop too!!--User:DigiSkymin Uh Metal? I know you are a bit confused, but my penguin account is Chasm415.--User:DigiSkymin Oh I was looking for a penguin called "DigiSkymin" lol --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 20:25, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Do you think you can still meet me now? I'm in my igloo. I'll open it up so you can visit meeting.. While you're here...Could we meet on Club Penguin now? Zone Sleet in the Nightclub. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:11, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Right now?--User:DigiSkymin Sure...if you don't mind ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ok! But lets wait for Metals respond first. Actually... Metal is on Sleet with me. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hat! That was awesome! But I really have to eat breakfast now! Bye! Turning ideas into actions Anyone read my new secret agent section on my page? Remember the mention of the army? Well, here it is! I'm creating an army! It's called "Digital Spiral" ! Well, it's not exactly an army, but it is also part agency! I hope you guys are interested in this! photo I managed to get this before i left..Enjoy it! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 22:06, 25 January 2009 (UTC) sure sure i can help you, i just figured it out myself, lol. Join the Digital Spiral Association and help rid CP of hackers here click here! click edit and copy the code for the message bar that appears above this message. In the box, you can type whatever words you want. Then paste it on your user page and wa la! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 22:44, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I'm a little bit confused, what is the code for the message bar? message bar if you like, i could do the message bar for you, just tell me what you want to say ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Ok, here is what I need you to type in: Join the Digital Spiral Association and help rid CP of hackers here!--User:DigiSkymin There you go! all set up! Enjoy, your friend ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 00:02, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much Hat! Now everyone can join my army! P.S. I finally figured out how to do it! Thank you again!!--User:DigiSkymin In return, i will join your army! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 00:06, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you sooooo very much!!!!!!!!!!!! Meet me! Meet me at Server Sleet and Chillyfreezz's igloo in the map! User:OOJH123 Cool site! OOJH123 (Chillyfreezz) has a site! www.OOJH123.webs.com PLZ come! Come to my party OOJH123 (Chillyfreezz) User:OOJH123/Parties Brisingr Brisingr is awesome! I have Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr, and I've read 'em all.-- Barkjon 02:51, 27 January 2009 (UTC) My favorite out of them all is Brisingr, but all my friends say that Eldest is boring.--User:DigiSkymin DigiSkymin, You know you said that you want to correct grammar and spelling mistakes? Well, I've found one that you do normally. I see that whenever you stop a sentence with a . or ! or ?, you don't do a space after when you are supposed to. Just tellin' ya. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 10:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Army Though I tend to deny army affliation, I must say I enjoy the Nachos. Honestly, though, I never figured out the army ideal anyay. It seems there is a LOT more than just flinging snowballs at others. Also, is the uniform of this "Digital Spiral Army" supposed to be nerdy? I think the name is rather nerdy (which is NOT an offesne). Like any coallition, I'm going to need lots more information before I choose to affliate myself with your title. Please provide more information when you can. TurtleShroom You know, I kinda understand what you mean by "nerdy". I mean, "Digital Spiral" sounds like something that involves with DNA(Actually, I came up with this name while watching a movie about DNA lol). But I really like this title so I'm not planning on changing it.--User:DigiSkymin Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Update Hi, go here please because there are some changes! Sorry, Sharkbate 00:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey My favorite Sonic character is Shadow. --Baron Zylo SONIC RULES! Jason fits as Sonic's voice actor for Sonic X, but for the games, I prefer Ryan Drummond. --Baron Zylo SONIC RULES! ok! I just think that sometimes Ryans voice is a little "uneven", meaning that his voice usually go up and down. And Jasons voice sometimes spook me out, and he's got too many one-liners. P.S. Oh by the way, I think Tails and Amy has the best 4Kids voice actor/actress. Tails voice really fits with his personality and Amy's is just pure annoying(which is good, considering how she kept on annoying our blue hero), and it fits her kind of "girlish" personality, and also her more aggressive one. Tails is awesome. -DigiSkymin RE:Yo Metal! I've only finished one continent, and put it back in place. I played it all night once, then, I guess I just forgot. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 09:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Yo Metal!(Again) My favourite character? Shadow. Sonic has always been my favourite but I like the way shadow's like a good enemy. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 09:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) P.S: I saw that you were talking about voices. I think that Jason Griffith's sonic voice is the best one. But i'm not saying that Ryan's voice is bad, I just think that Ryan's voice suited sonic when he was younger. Now that he's 17 (nearly able to drive, sonic drift would be an awesome game when he turns 18 XD) Jason Griffith's voice makes him sound like an american-superhero-teenager lol. P.S.S: You should see me draw sonic in my sketch book, I think i'm awesome (If I do say so myself). party Spongebobrocks09 says there is a party in his igloo on Snowboard! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:31, 29 January 2009 (UTC) friend Sure, I'd like to be friends. I'll be on tomorrow and I'll be on server Snowfall anytime between 5:00 PM PST and 12:00 AM PST. I'm usually hanging around the Lighthouse. --Baron Zylo SONIC RULES! Yay! Thanks Baron! Oh and I have a question: Do you hate Mario? Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) award Of Course I will help you make an award! Usually you can make an award that you make yourself, like my award is just a picture of Bunny Ears with words on it....or you can make like a snowflake award, which i don't remember how to do. Hope This Helps! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 01:56, 31 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, keep the awards! Ok thanks Hat! I want to make my own award, how do I make one? Yes You said you have a picture for my SHMS program! Can you send it on my talk page please! --Sharkbate 03:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I am so mad right now! This is a warning: do not approach until my rage has subsided. You know what? I HATE my brother! He called me a when we were playing video game and I took one of his stock. It's just so not fair! Do you want to be in my movie? Click here~OOJH123 P.S: Be in the movie. SURE!!! I would love for you to make more SHMS photos! Candy Shop: I want you to create a candy shop with: *Candy Cane Arch over the door *Stairs on the left wall! *Yellow Walls Thanks! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:42, 7 February 2009 (UTC) WOW I like your drawing of the Candy Shop so far! It's just the way I want it except, no colour. By the way... what's the name of the program you used? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Wait Can you put a little more of a ''chocolaty taste to it if you know what I mean? Like a gumball machine and giant chocolate bars leaning on the walls, you know stuff like that! And BTW... Can you go to Spongebobrocks09's party? It would make him really happy! Oh, what's the name of the program your using to make the rooms? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) party Cmon Digi, It's party time! Go to powderball for Shark's party. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 17:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) PLEASE PLease tell me the program your using to make the rooms for SHMS! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 17:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Weird... For some reason, I'm obesessed with my new green puffle Manic. I always feeds and bath him first, and I even made a special room for him, complete with his own house, food and water, and toys! oh gosh... When When will the Candy Shop be done? Also, can you try to send me another link because I can't find one! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:59, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ok I downloaded the program! I have the folder the program is in! I need instructions on what you did to install it. I need instructions! BTW... A demo is a short version that doesn't have all the features as the one you need to buy! Just saying.. So uhhh... Those instructions please! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) You made the page in the Mainspace, when it was the second chapter of a story that was on a subpage, so, I moved it to a subpage, but, when you do that, it makes a redirect that's in the mainspace, I simply deleted the mainspace redirect but kept the subpage. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 22:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) party when did the party start(PST)? Which server? Pingali Moi 08:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) No Title Not to be pushy, but you said the Candy Shop photo would be done today. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) award my trust award Image:club penguin wiki award.jpg meeting Where are you on CP? I'd be happy to join you! Oh, by the way, you can email me anytime, i'll give you my address. (Yes it's written in white). hatpop115@aim.com ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 02:47, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Animated Pictures Hey? How do you make those animated pictures in Photoshop????? -- My Talk 22:04, 11 February 2009 (UTC) help no i dont know how to make awards can you help me? donkeykongbowser I've had enough! My whole freakin' family is crazy! My bro is a weirdo and doesn't allow me to do anything! My mom is inside of my room, chattering like an annoying parrot, and my dad he is the one that I am most mad at. I have this urge to leave the house. Something Special Digi, I have made something on the computer, and I wanted to show it to you! Please tell me what you think of it! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 03:54, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I also have some artwork, take a look! And, I recorded my drawing it in MS Paint, I'll upload it to YT soon! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 10:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Spyro My yellow puffle is named Spyro because at the time, I didn't think I was going to buy a purple puffle. My favorite characters from Spyro are Spyro from the original trilogy and Tomas(a tan dragon from Spyro 1 that is saved first in the Artisans World, and then saved again in Gnorc Cove). I haven't gotten a chance to play the new trilogy yet but I've seen videos of it so I can't comment much on the Legend of Spyro characters. --Baron Zylo SONIC RULES! The Golden Guitar Request Congrats- You got the role of violin in "The Golden Guitar"! Congrats! Your Bandmate, --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC) whats on the trophy it is a drawing of donkeykong with bowser's hair and horns Well I don't want to post it on the page because I don't want to spoil everything. I requested a wiki for it! Go here and leave a message stating you want it to be made! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 18:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Please Please go here and click leave a comment. Write that you want the wiki to be made! It's for SHMS Gaming's project. Waddle World! We are looking forward to seeing your comment! (Waddle World is an upcoming MMOG) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:37, 15 February 2009 (UTC) WHY WHY WONT YOU VOTE FOR WADDLE WORLD?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Whazzup? -- My Talk 00:07, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ! I'm not mad... I know you voted. The wiki staff just didn't accept it at the time I guess. Sorry... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) hi Can we meet on Cp? I'm on Sub Zero dancin' away at the Night Club! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 01:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) !! THE WADDLE WORLD WIKI IS SET UP! Well ANYONE can help out the Waddle World Wiki! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 14:13, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! Well... I HAVE HAD IT! SK8ITBOT08 WAS HARASSING ME! OVER AND OVER CALLING ME NAMES! HERE IS A LIST! *STUPID *COPIER *LIAR *F*C*ER AND WAY MORE UNPLEASANT NAMES! WELL DIGISKYMIN, THIS IS GOOD-BYE! I HAVE QUIT BOTH CP AND CPW! YOURS ANGERLY, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:23, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Digiskymin... I think your new puffle prediction has come true!!!! Check out THIS!!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 03:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Awww I really wanna be in your band but I'm not a member! =( --Slow Poke 03:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) how do i put the i will never quit thing on my page signed donkeykongbowser sure my penguin's name is geno4ever see ya there Your band I joined your band as drummer, if that's okay.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) wanna meet on cp i dont know where--Donkeykongbowser White puffle A white puffle!~OOJH123 22 February 2009 (UTC) No No. WW is not copying Club Penguin. Yes, they can waddle and chat but there are a lot more features. Here is a list of confirmed features! Features Adopting Pets/Baby Penguins Feeding your penguin/pet/baby penguin Going to the Penguin's View! Allowing many different dances! There are some items that can make you do different dances and other dances to choose from. Mini-games in igloos! And more! Please consider continuing with Waddle World! $harkbate, Waddle World Staff Your Name Your name stands for DaDigitalShayminSkyForme! YAY! I did it! Question If you're a dedicated Sonic fan, have you even played the first Sonic game? -- 18:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I have :) --'Metalmanager The ' 19:13, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Party --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 19:17, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Aww No fair! I thought I was one of your best friends! I don't seem to be on the list =( --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry You sound mad. Did I do something wrong =( --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 01:54, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Weird I just realized I welcomed you, lol.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''Talk To Me!]] 01:56, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ??? How said I wasn't your friend??? I just wrote "I hope" for fun! I know you're my friend! P.S.... The DON'T MESS WITH MR HAPPY! thing in my signature is just a saying. If someone is mad someone else will say, "Woah! Don't mess with mister happy! Just a saying! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:09, 25 February 2009 (UTC) party I would definately come to your party, and you are not shunned or ignored...you are a good friend of mine and of a lot of other users here. I Bet they would be disappointed to hear you cancelled your party. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 19:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Puffle Journal Hey, The A-Kong here. I just wanted to say that I LOVe your puffle's journal, and I think it's a great idea. I also wanted to ask if it's OK with you if I do one. I don't mind if you say no. reply on my talk page. Yours, The A-Kong. P.S: Your name stands for DigitalShayminSkyForme. I saw it on the Waddle world wiki.----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 20:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Pokemon Yeah! Of course I play Pokemon! Honestly, I'm a big fan of the D and P Dragon trio (Dialga, Palkia and Giratina). I have an entire TEAM of ubers: In order of level: Palkia, Groudon, Giratina, Darkrai, Dialga, Kyogre. And anyways, thanks for letting me use your idea! Yours,----[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 07:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) P.S.Spiritomb, as a ghost/dark type, has no weakness, and therefore, along with the legendarys and for some reason, Wobbufett, is a uber. SIGH I WOULD HAVE ONE TO YOUR PARTY IF I WAS INVITED WHICH I WASN'T! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:52, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Dragons You like dragons? I think they're awesome. I have tons of books on them.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) OMG!!! So sorry! Ok fine... I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't know! Now I feel bad. I want to go so please don't cancel because I would like to have fun Oh wait, I made you feel worse so I bet I wouldn't be able to go. You can hate me because I deserve it for making one of the best users on the wiki feel like garbage! Sorry DigiSkymin. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Poke Problem Yo! For the Absol, I'd say go with Psycho Cut, cause it's more accurate, meaning it's easier to attack the foe. With my team of legends, I beat 14 people on Wi-Fi on Battle rev in a row! Palkia is pretty much my head pokemon, but I like to start with Darkrai. I only chose Pearl 'cause I prefer Palkia to Dialga. Also, can I have your Friend code for Battle Revolution? AND the DS one if possible? Many thanks,----[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 16:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sonic drawing! Hey Digi! You like sonic? Then take a look at... Like it? Reply on my talk! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 20:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Cool! Ha ha, I see, I sometimes tend to critisize artwork. But, I do see what you mean, also I need to shift the ears and colour it. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 21:02, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Puffle Journal Hey Digi! I was just wondering, I wanted to make a puffle journal too! Just like yours! Can I do that? Or will it be copying? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 15:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Meeting arrangements Yo! Ah.. a meeting... I'd say... Sunday 15th March, 7am PST (3pm GMT)? Let me know if there's anything wrong with that time and date. Also, thanks for commenting on Draco's journal. I noticed your white puffle tried to make friends with mine. I wondered why the window was open... See ya later!----[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 17:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC) On icicle?----[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 17:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh My Do you know how it feels to know one of my "friends" is scared of me? FIRST EVERYONE SCREAMS AT ME BECAUSE I MISSED THE SKIT! Wanna know why? Someone kidnapped at the mall so we were locked in until the idiot was found! AND NOW I HEAR THAT MY FRIEND IS SCARED OF ME? I FEEL SO BAD, SICK, BETRAYED, AND HATED! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:17, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I Wasn't yelling at you! But you're scared of me? What'd I do? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Puffle name Oh! Thanks! I never would have noticed, I'm afraid, 'cause I read stuff VERY quickly, and if I misread something, it stays in my mind that way. But I've revised it now, so everythings fine right?----[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 09:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for being such a great friend. When I actually manage to get my friend award to upload, I'll give it to you. Award! Yes! I finally managed to get this on, and I should have given it to you ages ago. Here:----[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 09:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Super Smash Bros Brawl Do you have the game? if you do me and My Bro Have it and here is our friend code 4984-0581-7896 Please invite us to be friends! -- 10:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ok, i have no friends on it yet, u know, u should say "hes a old school friend" lol, but, dont wanna get in trouble! -- 16:08, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Do you know how to get on the shoutbox? Well,if you don't, go to widgets, scroll with arrows to a page which says Shoutbox and click it. It is a chat.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''Talk To Me!]] 20:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Your Award I guess I've not been a very good friend to you if you've not yet given me your award, or, you actually have given it to me and I'm being stupid...I'll guess you'll have to answer that. So, am I a bad friend? Or did you give me your award and I forgot? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 18:21, 9 March 2009 (UTC) P.S: This is the 100th section on your talk...lol. WOAH DONT SWEAR SK8ITBOT--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 18:33, 9 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Archive Here, I'll archive it for you. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 12:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC)